My Way Or The Highway
by VampsAndFangs
Summary: Edward Cullen is used to having people bow down to his every word. Bella hates the idea of anyone trying to control and dictate her life. How will she handle being in close proximity with New York's most powerful mobster?
1. Chapter 1

**My Way Or The Highway**

**Edward Cullen is used to having people bow down to his every word. Bella hates the idea of anyone trying to control and dictate her life. How will she handle being in close proximity with New York's most powerful mobster? **

**All characters belong to Stephanie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble-ish fic – Short, regularly updated chapters. Not beta'd!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I lounge on my black leather chair at my desk, while having a cigar. My eyes are trained on the security cameras, closely watching the familiar faced man make his way towards my office.

Seconds later there's a knock on the door, it's him. "Come in," I call out and feign surprise when he timidly enters the room. "Charlie, so good to see you. What brings you down to the club?"

I see him momentarily gulp before me. His lips curl up in to a wry smile and he moves over to the seat across me when I motion him over. He rubs his face in an act of nervousness and I refrain from smirking.

They're all the same. They all fear me. Cower away from me and they're all nervous around me. I bask in it, their fear gives me strength.

"I...uh...well there's a bit if an issue," He stumbles over his words like a fool. I fake interest and look on eagerly. He rubs the back of his neck and clears his throat. "I don't have your money," He quickly whisperers in defeat. The whole while, his eyes stray away from mine.

Gone is the act and my mood turns bitter with his admission. "What do you mean you don't have my money?" I grit and stub the cigar in the ash tray. I twist the cigar and it snaps in two. Across me, I see Charlie visibly wince.

_Good._ He knows he'll have a similar fate unless I get my money.

I glare at him and he quickly speaks, "I'll give it to you at the end of the month. Work doesn't pay well and I-"

I cut him off furiously, "Your work pays well! Your police chief for fucks sake! Maybe if you didn't blow your money on crack then you wouldn't be in this position!"

He shakes his head persistently, "I've stopped all of that, I swear!" A bead of sweat trails down his forehead, outing his lie.

I tut at him and shake my head slowly. "Your lying to me," I lean towards him, my lips curling in anger. "You honestly thought you could lie to me?" I ask, pointing a finger to my chest. I laugh tauntingly. Seconds later I cease my laughter, consequently frightening Charlie.

I slip a hand under my desk and pull out a revolver. I aim it in the centre of Charlie's forehead and tilt my head, gauging his reaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**My Way Or The Highway**

**Thank you for reading, I was blown away with your response! Thanks! XXX**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

While I sat calmly in my chair, across me Charlie was sweating bullets. He darted out his seat and ran to the door, swinging it open in an attempt to escape.

Unfortunately for him, I already pressed the buzzer for security. Marcus stood in the doorway, blocking Charlie. He pushed him forward, sending him plummeting to the ground. Marcus closed the door behind him and stepped forward.

Charlie quickly held out his hands in front of his chest in surrender, whilst shaking his head in fear. "Don't, please!"

My black shoes press in to the blood red carpet as I move over to Charlie. I bring the gun forward and place it directly at the centre of his brows. I take the safety of the leaver and dig the gun deeper in to his skin.

Charlie's eyes are wide and panicked but he makes no attempt to move. Good thinking on his behalf. One wrong move and he knows I'll blow his head off.

"Now, you have ten seconds to tell me what you've done with my money!" I hiss gravely.

The ticking of the clock becomes deathly clear all of a sudden. Knowing times running out, Charlie quickly rushes his words out. "You were right. I did blow all my money on drugs and booze. I'm sorry!"

_Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner. _Finally the truth comes out!

I press the gun deeper on to his skin, Charlie winces in pain but grows silent once he sees my death glare.

I cock my head to the right, "You know what my problem with men like you is?" Without waiting for a reply, I carry on. "You just take, take, take but never give. You threw MY money away on crack and then you have the cheek to come to my office and tell me you don't have my money and expect me to just sit back and be okay with it? Well think again!" I yell.

"W...What do you want me to do?" He stutters pathetically.

I scoff at his blatant ignorance. "I want you to get me my money. All fifteen-thousand dollars of it. Can you do that?" I whisper menacingly up-close.

Without as much of a thought, he hurriedly nods his head.

I pout my lips, "Lucky for you, I'm in a good mood today. So you won't be dying on me just yet," I smirk when I see his brown eyes grow wide in shock.

I remove my gun away from his face, click the safety back on and bring it to my side. Charlie gets up cautiously and shoots me a bemused look.

"You can leave," I point towards the door in indication. Before he leaves I stop him. He turns his head towards me, "Tomorrow at five pm, sharp. I want what's mine or otherwise you won't be seeing another day. And before you even try to flee, just remember I can find your whereabouts in two seconds flat," He gulps and nods. "Now get the fuck out of here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shall we say hello to Bella?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**My Way Or The Highway**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

The following day I sat in my leather chair and finished of some paper work. A knock on the door caught my attention. Glancing over at the security cameras I saw it was Emmett and I called him in.

He walks in with a smirk, I look at him expectantly and he caves in. "You'll never believe who just came in asking for a job?"

"Who?" I ask, bored.

He slumps down on to the seat across me. "Charlie's kid!"

My eyebrows raise in surprise. "Charlie? As in Charlie Swan?"

He nods his head with a grin. "The one and only,"

My eyebrows furrow in confusion. "What's his kid doing asking for a job here?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "That's what had me thinking. I don't think she knows about her fathers involvement with us..." He trails off looking thoughtful.

I think back to the research I did on Charlie a few months back. I briefly looked over his daughter. Twenty one year old, Isabella Marie Swan. Her mother dumped her on her father a year after she was born and took off in to the open world.

From what I remember reading, Isabella was the model daughter. She maintained a perfect GPA in high school and graduated College with honours in English Literature.

So the question at hand is, _why would such an academically driven young women come to my club out of all places for a job?_ 'Eclipse' has a reputation to hold as the best exotic nightclub in the city.

That's right, an exotic club. Strippers, pole dancers, you name it, we got it. Why Isabella wanted a job here was beyond me. I guess the only way to find out is to speak to her one on one.

"Is she still here?" I asked, snapping Emmett out of his daze. He nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Great, bring her in. I want to speak to her," His eyes grew light with amusement as he turned to leave.

Minutes later he re-entered the room with a small brunette in tow. So this is Isabella?

_My oh my. Isn't she a catch..._

I flashed her a crooked grin and motioned for her to sit. Emmett lingered behind her, I gave him a pointed look and he left the room with a pout. Sometimes I question if having Emmett on the team is even sensible.

Isabella sipped on a Cosmopolitan as she sat. _Really a cocktail?_ Whoever drinks such a girly drink has no balls to work in this place.

I extended my hand and introduced myself, laying the charm on thick. "Miss Swan, I'm Edward Cullen - owner of this club your in." She slipped her hand in mine, her soft finger brushing against my skin.

"Call me Bella," She replies and gives my hand a firm shake.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and for the reviews.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**My Way Or The Highway**

**Im honestly really suprised at how many of you like this story, Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>**POV**

Her gaze doesn't falter from mine and I'm surprised, no one besides those who know me on a personal level have ever kept eye to eye contact with me for longer than two seconds.

_Maybe I've underestimated her..._

"Its come to my attention that you've enquired about a job here, true?"

She nods, "True,"

"Do you have your resume with you?" With my question she pulls her resume out and hands it to me.

Her resume is good, great even if she wanted a job at some place more professional. She's far too experienced to work in my club, which brings me back to my main question. _Why on earth does she want to work here?_

I voice my question. "My job as a junior editor doesn't pay as well as I hoped. So I'm in need of a second job, so here I am..." She trails off, waving her hands around the room.

I quirk my eyebrow, "Miss Swan, my-"

"Bella," She corrects me.

I nod, "Bella, my only concern is the job isn't exactly up your street, your far too academically equipped to work in the club."

She crosses her arms over her chest defiantly, effectively pushing her cleavage up. I keep my eyes on her face with strong determination. "Mr Cullen, if your worried I'm inexperienced to work in your club, I'll have you know I've spent my fair share of time working behind a bar. I know my way around," She replies in defence.

I smirk, _what a feisty little lamb_. "You do realise this isn't your average club, right?"

She rolls her eyes, I let this slip up slide. She doesn't know me, otherwise she wouldn't behave so ignorantly in front of me.

"I'm aware that this is an adults club,"

I rest my elbow on the arm rest. "Right, so you must understand then that working behind the bar isn't the only job we offer?"

She smirks, "I'm aware of that too,"

_Oh really?_

"And you think you've got what it takes to work for me and uphold this clubs reputation?" I challenge her.

Her brown eyes are dancing, "Yes," She replies without a second thought.

"Very well, follow me" I tell her and walk around her and in to the adjoining room.

* * *

><p><strong>Keep the reviews coming :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**My Way Or The Highway**

**The hits for this story have started to decrease, so those who are with me enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I take her in to my personal show room at the club. There's three poles in here, my own bar, a sound system and a giant ass leather couch. Only the best for me.

Closing the door behind her, I sidestep her and move to the couch and slump down on it. I stretch my legs out in front of me and brings my arms over my head. "If you think you've got what it takes to work in my club, your going to have to prove it," I smirk. "Pick a pole and show me what you got,"

I relax on the couch, this should be amusing.

Bella glances over at the poles and back to me, "I'm not stripping,"

My smirk grows defined, "Whatever makes you comfortable,"

She nods to herself and gets up on the platform. She moves over to the pole in the centre and looks at it for a moment.

What happens next wipes the smirk from my face. She grabs the pole and wraps one leg around it and twists her whole body. She glides higher up the pole and twists with her back stretching down in an erotic pose.

_Fuck me!_

I sit up straight and watch her intently as she continues to blow me away. All to soon it comes to an end and she smirks at my awestruck expression.

_Who knew Charlie Swan's kid was such a naughty girl..._

"Where did you learn that from?"

He mouth turns up in to a grin and she leans against the pole. "Lets just say I was petty spontaneous when I was in college,"

_Spontaneous isn't the word for it._

"So have I got the job?" She asks with confidence.

Her father comes in to mind and I refrain from smirking. This is the perfect opportunity to get one over him.

I decide to mess with her a little. "Would you be comfortable on the poles?"

She crosses her leg over the other, "Yes,"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**My Way Or The Highway**

**HUGE Thank You to ' devil's fate ' If it wasn't for her I'd still be having difficulties with getting the last chapter up. **

**I normally don't do this but i suggest you listen to 50 Cent - Hot in here, to get you in the mood for this chapter...you'll understand ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I grin, "You know I can't give you the job unless you show me your kit,"

She smirks and walks over to me slowly. She stands between my legs and I mentally applaud her courage. Her fingers trace the buttons of her shirt and with her eyes firmly on mine, she slowly unbuttons her shirt and drops it to the floor.

After she said she wouldn't strip a few minutes ago, I really didn't think she would actually go through with it.

_Fuck, if I'm going to complain._

Soon after she bends forward, her red bra covered tits align with my face and I can feel my mouth begin to water. She shrugs out of her skin tight jeans and steps out of them.

I grow aroused at the sight of her before me in nothing but a red, silk bra and matching panties. She fingers the hem of her panties and slowly brings them down.

M breath halts in my throat and all thought leaves my head. She stands straight and I internally moan, _she's bare._ With her eyes still locked on my own, her hands move to her back and she unclasps her bra and let's it slide down her hands before letting it drop to the ground.

I keep my mouth from dropping open. This girl has the most perfect pair of jugs I've seen. She's in less then an arms reach and the urge to touch her is potent but I refrain myself.

"Twist," I tell her, my voice hoarse. She does as I say with a smirk, her round ass creates mental images in my head of all the things I want to do with her. She has the most perfect physique I've seen and trust me, that's saying a lot.

She turns to face me once again. In a bold move she straddles my lap, my hands instantly fall to her hips. I know she can feel what she's done to me underneath, she uses it to her advantage and brushes herself against me only to wrap her arms around my neck.

_Fuck!_

Her brown eyes catch my green ones and she smirks. She's _definitely_ aware of what she's doing. She may have the upper hand right now, but not for long.

My hands trail around her bare back and my eyes flutter closed as I inhale her scene. Strawberries and freesia.

I drag my hands down her back and squeeze her perfect round cheeks. I hear her hiss in my ear, I grab her face in both my hands and capture her lips in a searing hot kiss, before I pull away and move her off me.

I can taste her on my lips. She gets dressed and moves in front of me, "So have I got the job?"

I smirk, "I'll see you behind the bar tomorrow evening,"

Her mouth drops open, "The bar? But I thought..."

I trail a finger down her face, silencing her. "I'm the boss here, if I want you to work at the bar then you'll work at the bar,"

She huffs and crosses her arms across her chest.

"So will I see you tomorrow?" I ask her with a knowing grin.

She narrows her eyes at me, "Yeah,"

_Game on, Swan._

* * *

><p><strong>Did any of you expect that?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**My Way Or The Highway**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

_Ten minutes to five._ Ten minutes till that old scum bag comes in here with my money. _Or at least I hope so_. I'm really not in the mood to kill anyone today, but if it needs be, then it's got to be done.

Just in case old man Charlie gets a little out of hand, I made sure I had Marcus at the door and my brothers Emmett and Jasper in the office with me.

My eyes light up when I see Charlie make his way in to the club. He looks a little anxious, but if the envelope in his hand is any indication he's brought all my money then he has no reason for him to worry.

I think back to earlier in the day. Images of his daughter straddling my lap flutter in my head. If old man Charlie knew, it'd send him in a spiral.

Marcus opens the door and peers in, "He's here, sir" I nod in acknowledgement and tell him to bring him in.

Not a second later Charlie scurries in to the room. I rise from my seat and walk over to him, "Charlie, my man. How are things?" I feign enthusiasm. It's all part of the game. Lure them in and scare them a little.

Charlie rubs at his neck and his upper lip twitches. Not a good sign, if you ask me.

He should really take tips of his daughter. He needs to possess some of her confidence.

He nods his head but otherwise doesn't verbally reply. He extends the manilla envelope forward and I yank it out of his grip.

It feels unusually light. Why do I get the feeling all my money isn't here?

I throw the envelope at Jasper to count through the money. All the while I keep my eyes on Charlie, I know its unnerving for him.

He's silent as Jasper counts the money and his brown eyes dart back and forth between me and the wad of cash in Jasper's hand. I glance over at Jasper, he gives one curt shake of his head and it's all the confirmation I need.

I whip out my gun from my waist and hold it to Charlie's head. "Where's the rest of my money?" I spit, "I gave you strict instructions to bring me ALL my money!"

Charlie cowers back, "That's all I could get, I'm sorry!"

I scoff. As if a sorry makes up for it. I shake my head menacingly. "I did tell you yesterday, if all my money isn't here I would kill you,"

His eyes grow wide, "Please don't." He pleads.

Looking at his brown eyes, Bella comes to mind again and I bring down my gun.

With his daughter working for me now, I have the upper hand, not that he needs to know that.

Isabella Swan is the perfect pawn in this game and It looks like I've taken her right under his eye.

"You can go, but I don't ever want to see you on my side of town. Are we clear?" His expression turns confused but he nods.

I look at him expectantly, "Leave!" I order and without a second look, his gone.

Jasper and Emmett turn to me, "What the fuck was all that about? He was five grand short!" Jasper yells.

I smirk, "I know, but I've got much more than I bargained for" I sit back in my chair and look down at Bella's file on my computer.

"Swan's daughter?" Emmett asks and I grin in acknowledgement.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for your time.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**My Way Or The Highway**

**All chapter will be in EPOV...doing BPOV will spoil the plot, you'll understand soon enough.**

* * *

><p>I walked in to Eclipse the following evening and smirked when I spotted Bella behind the bar. She put her own take in to the uniform, wearing a black fitted blazer over the grey 'Eclipse Staff' shirt.<p>

She turned around to get some glasses and I saw her wearing black Jean shorts. _Sexy!_

Ignoring the hoards of women sending me sleazy looks I stood to a side and surveyed Bella. She seemed to be doing a great job behind the bar and the punters were loving her. Satisfied with her work I made my way towards my office, she lifted her head and met my gaze as I passed. I winked at her in approval and left her to do her thing.

With no paperwork left to do, there really wasn't anything for me to do at the club. If I'm being honest, the only reason I came tonight was to see how old man Charlie's kid was fairing. If it was any other day I would've moved myself to my personal show room and have some girls strip for me.

After Bella's show yesterday, she's tainted me for all the other girls now. I walked back out in to the club and strode over to the bar. She smirked when she saw me approaching, she finished dealing with a customer and moved over to me.

"What can I get you?" She asked, placing her right palm on the bar.

I hunched forward on the chair, "Vodka tonic," She sorted out my drink and handed it over with a small smile. "How are things going?"

She laughs lightly, her bell like laughter rings in my ears. "I'm sure your well aware that I'm doing fine, I saw you watching me earlier,"

I laugh with her and hold up my hands, "You caught me. What's with the blazer?" I ask, holding her gaze.

She stands tall, "Why? You don't like?"

"I like my people to dress according to what I say," I rebutt.

I'm lying, I like what she's done with her uniform. But I'll be damned if I let he know that.

She places her hand on her hips, "People? You say it like we're your slaves,"

"When you work for me, you are my slaves," I hold her gaze, daring her to challenge me.

She glares at me and the gesture pisses me off, but I remain silent. She doesn't know better. "I work for you, I'm not your slave. You can't dictate what I can and can't do,"

I raise my eyebrows at her outburst. _Very brave._

"Are you challenging my authority?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "I guess I am,"

I smirk, "Miss Swan," I hiss, "Your making a big mistake. I suggest you stay within your limits,"

She raises her eyebrows defiantly, "Or what?" She taunts.

I take the last sip of my drink and slam the glass down. "Or, I can make your time at this club very difficult,"

"Go for it," Comes her quick response. I've never met someone who purposely riles me up, Bella Swan is the first women to do so and if she thinks I'll let her do as she pleases in my club then she's got another thing coming.

"Right," I snap nodding my head. "Jessica," I call out, catching the blondes attention. "Cover Isabella's shift,"

"You, come with me," I inform Bella and she follows behind looking bored.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a few chapters already written so i'll post them straight up!<strong>

**Oh she's in for it now! Anonymous reviews have been enabled...**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Way Or The Highway**

* * *

><p>I escort her to my office and order her to strip. She scowls at me, "You can't be serious,"<p>

My lips curl up at the corners, "Oh but I am. I want you on the poles from now on, don't argue with me,"

She scoffs and slumps down on the chair, "What is that supposed to be my punishment?"

I shrug my shoulders, "If that's what you want to call it,"

She snorts, "Some punishment" Surprising me yet again, she strips down to her blue lace underwear.

"Go in to the back room, find some heels, a mask and find an empty pole out front,"

She nods nonchalantly and turns to leave. I check out her body as she goes and moan at the sight.

I grab a glass of scotch and walk back out. The crowd of men gathered around, has seemed to increase and their voices grow louder as the brunette firecracker does her thing on the pole.

The other dancers turn slow in their actions and stop every second or so to scowl at Bella's form. Bella's dance is very short and only lasts roughly five minutes before she takes off and runs out back.

_What the he'll just happened?_

Ignoring the frowning middle aged perverts, I follow after her. She throws off her mask and flings her heels across the empty staff room. Her body heaves as she breaths heavily.

She turns around to leave and stops dead in her tracks when she sees me. Confident Bella has left the building and in her reign she's left a troubled Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Your thoughts?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**My Way Or The Highway**

**Because I've nearly got 100 reviews i thought i could give you some more chapters. Thank You!**

* * *

><p>There's no snarky or bitchy remark from her, which worries me. She wraps her arms around her torso, almost as if it's an attempt to cover herself. Which is odd considering she stripped down for me yesterday.<p>

"What's wrong? You were on fire outside and then all of a sudden-" I snap my fingers, "You ran out,"

She shrugs her shoulders, "I'm just tired. My shift finished half an hour ago, can I go home?" She asks without meeting my gaze.

I move forward and grab her chin, she flinches at first but then relaxes. I raise her chin to bring her eyes on me. "What's really wrong?"

She sighs and her shoulders sag down. "I thought I'd be okay with going out there and dancing, I thought I could forget about all the people around me and just dance. It worked at first but then the men just got louder and I felt sick when I saw most of them were old enough to be my dad, grand parents even!" She whispered in disgust.

I breathe in understanding. Her wet eyes focus on mine, "I didn't like how they all looked at me as if I was a piece of meat. I'm sorry about before, can I just go back to working at the bar?"

I nod silently and I see the relief wash over her face. I don't have it in me to taunt this girl any more tonight, I did enough by practically forcing her to dance erotically in front of a room full of grouchy men.

I walk her back to my office, she gets dressed silently, seemingly lost in thought. Once she's dressed she turns towards me, "Is it okay for me to leave now?" Her eyes are tired and her voice is barely above a whisper.

I nod my head, "Are you okay for getting home?"

She smiles lightly and nods, "I've got my car, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow," She says and leaves.

Quite frankly, inside I was rejoicing over the fact that this would be the first and last time any other guy here would see her semi naked. Earlier at the bar she was pushing my buttons, so me being the bastard I am, I pushed her.

_How was I to know that the girl who played the part of Miss Confident suffered from stage fright..._

* * *

><p><strong>I appreciate EVERY single review, Thank You. Keep them coming!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**My Way Or The Highway**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the blaring sound of my cell phone ringing. I snatched my phone off the bedside drawer and held the phone to my ear.<p>

"Hello?" I called in to the receiver.

"Edward it's Jasper, you need to get down to the warehouse. There's a huge problem,"

I shot out of bed and quickly got dressed. I cut the phone off after telling Jasper I'd see him there in ten. I raced down the hallway of my condo and made a quick call to my driver, Seth.

As reliable as always, he was here the second I called him. He drove to the warehouse, where we kept the shipments of weapons imported from Russia and China, most of which are firearms.

Jasper and Emmett stood inside, anger and worry visible on their faces. I nodded at them both in greeting and walked passed them in to the hidden door leading to where we kept everything.

My blood began to boil at the scene before me. I kicked empty boxes out of my way and stood in the centre of the room, my fists curled at my sides.

"Where the fuck is all my stuff?" I shouted, my anger rising as I scanned the near to empty room. Someone had come in and took large shipments of firearms and knives with them. Someone had dared to steal from me? Whoever it was, had better hope I don't find them.

"The CCTV footage has been ruined so there's no way to find out whose responsible," Emmett spoke.

"Fucking bastards!" I yelled in pure anger.

Over three hundred thousand dollars worth of goods have been stolen. No one steals from me and gets away with it!

"Call in Rosalie and have her search this place. Have her look for fingerprints and find a DNA match. Report back to me when you've found a match!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thing's aren't looking to good for him now...<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**My Way Or The Highway**

**Last update today...**

* * *

><p>I had Seth drive me back to my condo. With the rest of my crew going out their way to find the culprits, there really isn't much for me to do other than to wait for an update.<p>

I check my watch, '_4:55am_' I call for the house maid to make me a strong cup of coffee, not caring that I woke her up so early. Jeena's been working for my family for sixteen years, after I was made Boss to the Cullen family business, I had Jeena move to my condo and work for me.

I took my coffee with me to my in house office and switched on my laptop. I sent out an email to my firearm providers, explaining the situation and told them not to send me more until further notice. Luckily for me, Jasper made sure all our phone lines and Internet connections don't get tapped by the Feds, so I can send an email without them finding out about my latest venture.

I've lived in New York all my life and about ninety percent of the time, most incidents that happen in the city usually link back to us. But we're careful and precautions in what we do and try our damn hardest to ensure we don't leave any traces.

A few times they have found minor proof leading to us, but they can't prove anything. The biggest reason why we're never linked to a crime is Charlie Swan.

He was the first cop to find the warehouse and all my goods. He was easy enough to bribe, throw a little money his way and there was nothing left for us to worry about. Whenever he was in need of money I borrowed him some, over the last few months he failed to give me my money back. If it wasn't for his daughter; I would've killed him already.

Just then a light bulb goes off in my head, I pull out my phone and give Emmett a call.

"Emmett, bring in Charlie Swan. It's highly likely he's behind this!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! xx<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**My Way Or The Highway**

**Who am i kidding that was NOT my last chapter for the day ;)**

* * *

><p>Around one in the afternoon, Emmett's wife Rosalie who also happened to work for us, called me with an update. Turns out whoever stole from me did a very good job of leaving no evidence what so ever. No fingerprints, no strands of hair, nothing. Zilch!<p>

Not long after Emmett called me and informed me that old man Charlie took a months leave from work and from the looks of it, he disappears in to thin air. There was no trace of him either.

Charlie's sudden departure lead me to further believe he played a big part in the robbery, what I don't understand is why anyone would take the guns and knives and not out right put me behind bars.

Because who ever was behind it, obviously knew me and my family own those possessions so why am I not behind bars?

The day continued to drag on without no leads and it pissed me off to no end. How is this even possible? Someone just got one up on me, that rarely ever happens. Whoever it is, they're playing a very dangerous game!

While the boys continued their search to find Chief Swan, I headed down to the club. If Bella's father was missing, wouldn't she be out there looking for him unless she knew where he was.

_I have this sneaky feeling there's more to this then I know..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! You will like the next chapter...<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**My Way Or The Highway**

**This REALLY is the last chapter of the day.**

* * *

><p>When I got to the club Bella wasn't behind the bar. I called Jessica over, "Where's Isabella?"<p>

She pointed out back, with a nod in her direction I left towards the direction. Sure enough Bella was there, the back door leading outside was opened. She stood leaning against it, holding a cigarette in her hand.

_So she smokes, she's full of surprises this one..._

I walk up behind her slowly. "Hi Edward," She calls out, obviously aware of my presence. How she knew is beyond me.

I decide to tease her. I push my body up against her back and brush her chestnut hair to one side, my fingers automatically glide up to her neck, softly brushing her nape.

I lean in and whisper a hello in reply. My nose skims her neck and I snake my arm around her waist and pull her closer. The cigarette in her hand is long forgotten as it drops to the ground.

"I didn't know you smoke," I whisper in her ear, her chest heaves up and down.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," She replies.

"Touché Miss Swan,"

_I'll make sure to find out soon enough!_

I press an open mouthed kiss to her neck, her breath halts. She release her breath once my lips leave her skin. I trail my hand under her top, touching her soft skin. She feels so delicate in my hand, so _breakable_, that it only fuels my need to touch her even more.

My fingers lightly scratch against her stomach, teasing her and it works. Her body stretches back against mine, her right hand flies to the back of my neck, holding me in place.

I bite her neck in an animalistic move, not caring if I hurt her. She hisses and grips my neck tighter, leading me to groan against her skin. I release her and twist her around to face me. Her hands fly to my shoulders, our noses touch and one move will bring our lips together.

"Are you going to kiss me or what?" She breathes.

She wants this. I want this..._but_ I'm not giving in to her.

I smirk and pull away, "Nah, don't feel like it," I say nonchalantly.

A scowl makes it's way on to her face. Her arms cross over her chest and she smirks, "Well two can play at that game. I was going to go down on you...but you can forget about that happening now," She smirks and walks past me, with every right to look smug.

"Fuck!" I groan.

_Bella - 1, Edward - 0_

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like?<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**My Way Or The Highway**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>As soon as Bella left I moved away to the confines of my office. I made a phone call to Jasper.<p>

"Edward," He said answering his cell phone.

"Jas, I need you to run a check on someone for me," I rub my chin thoughtfully.

_Do I really need to do this?_

_Of course I do!_

"Okay, on who?"

"Isabella Swan,"

There's a pause. "Why? I thought everything's fine since you employed her. Is something up?"

I rub my temples. _I wish I knew_. "No. I just want to be sure about who she is. Her fathers gone AWOL, I want to know if she could be linked."

After Jasper says he'll work on it, I cut the line and throw my phone on the desk. I should do some research of my own. With that thought in mind, I make my way out to Bella.

She raises her eyebrow in question, "Back again Mr Cullen? Can't get enough of me can you?" She smirks, pouring a drink for a customer.

I roll my eyes, "Take a break and meet me in my show room," I turn to walk away but her voice stops me.

"But I just had my break," She protests.

"I'm the Boss, if I say it's okay then it is. Now come along," I call over my shoulder.

She follows behind with a huff, I walk in to my room without holding the door for her.

"Ever the gentleman," I hear her mutter sarcastically.

I have her sit on my couch while I pour us some alcohol. _What better way to get her to spill any secrets she has than by getting her drunk..._

"Thanks," She mumbles.

I take a seat next to her and sip on my drink.

"So..." She drawls out. "Why have you brought me in here?"

I shrug my shoulders dismissively. "I just want to get to know my employee better...why? Something wrong with that?"

I watch her carefully for any tell tale signs, but I get nothing. She looks bored out of her mind if I'm being honest.

"I'm guessing the alcohol is to get me to loosen up then?"

My eyes grow wide. _How the fuck does she know these things? Have I suddenly turned transparent?_

I shake my head, she smirks. "It is. If you must know I'm not a talkative drunk, so you won't be getting any embarrassing stories out of me.."

I flash her my crooked grin, "So what type of drunk are you?"

She takes a long sip of her drink while maintaining eye contact with me. A drop of alcohol falls on to her lip, her tongue darts out and slides over her plump lips oh so slowly.

Realisation passes over me and I understand her drift. She's not a talkative drunk, she's a horny drunk!

My grin grows and I grab the bottle of wine and fill up her half empty glass and smirk at her. Something tells me I won't be too disappointed with tonight's end result...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, feel free to review ;)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**My Way Or The Highway**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>"So tell me about yourself," I lean back against the opposite end of the couch and tilt my head to face her.<p>

Her index finger trails the rim of the glass. After noting the reasoning behind why I'm trying to get her drunk, she takes a few dainty sips of her wine before locking the glass in her hand. "What do you want to know?" She looks up, her brown orbs focus on my green ones.

I shrug, "Anything. Where were you born?"

"Forks, Washington,"

I do a double take before blurting, "Where?"

She chuckles softly, "Its a small town, not a lot of people have heard about it. It's pretty non existent to most folks, you of all people,"

"What do you mean by '_You of all people_'?" I retort.

"Someone as rich as you wouldn't be seen dead in Forks,"

"That's a very judgemental remark to make,"

She shrugs, "It is what it is. And it's true,"

"I'd live there," I say in defence.

She quirks an eyebrows, "You didn't even know what Forks was until ten seconds ago, so your argument is invalid,"

I nod, "Fair point. What brought you to New York?"

"My parents split up when I was still very young. Over the years I developed a strained relationship with my father and being in such an enclosed area as Forks, I couldn't handle the constant scrutiny so dad agreed to relocate. And here we are,"

I suppress the urge to furrow my eyebrows in front of her. Her story makes no sense. From what I gathered from her fathers records they never had a strained relationship, she was always the perfect daughter. Either she was lying or this was in fact the case and the records were outdated. Not knowing what to believe I asked her some more questions.

"What's your relationship like with your dad now?"

Something glazed over her eyes but it was gone as quick as it came. "Its still strained but not to the extent as it was a while back. I have my own apartment, so I don't see much of Charlie-"

"Your dad?" I add, even though I already know the answer. But I have to keep up the pretence.

She nods, "Yeah. We don't see much of each other and we're both fine with it really."

Okay, her story doesn't add up at all. I have a good mind to ask her what the fuck she's playing at.

She must be working with her father to loot me and now she's acting as if they hardly see each other. _That can't be true..._

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review please!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**My Way Or The Highway**

**You guys continue to blow me away with the response. Thanks to all those who review and hello to my new readers!**

* * *

><p>Just then my cell phone rang. Jasper. I excused myself and answered his call once I was away from Bella.<p>

"Jasper, did you find anything?" I say quickly cutting to the chase, I'm not one to beat around the bush.

"I did," He confirms.

"And?" I ask impatiently.

"And there doesn't seem to be anything to worry about. She's hardly seen her father in a long while, she hasn't made any calls to him so it's highly unlikely that she's involved. There really is nothing for you to worry about,"

I sigh in relief, _Thank God!_

I was glad Bella had nothing to do with the robbery if my old man found out, he'd kill her on the spot. My dad, Carlisle was brought up with strict values. His father Edward senior taught him if someone troubles you, then the only solution is to get rid of them.

In other words, to kill them.

That moral was passed down to me and my brothers and I've never had a problem with it until today. If Bella had been working with her father, she wouldn't be standing alive much longer. In a twisted way, I'm attracted to the enigma that is Bella. She's unlike any other girl I met. She's fierce, she's sassy and she's the only one who can say shit to me and still remain standing.

I walk back in to the room to find Bella lying sprawled out on the couch, her eyes closed. She looks so peaceful. It must be easy for her to just switch off sometimes. I wish I could do the same...

Deciding I've teased her and myself enough, I crawl over her body and hover above her. I guess the only reason I didn't do this sooner was because in the back of my mind there was a possibility that Bella was _'trouble'_ as my father puts it.

Now that I know she isn't, there isn't much stopping me from giving in to my urges with her.

Her eyes remain closed but a smug grin makes it's way on her face. "I knew you couldn't resist me.." She whispered, her arms reach up behind my neck and she pulls me down closer.

Her brown eyes flash open and she grins up at me. "I can say the same for you," I tilt my head, aligning our faces.

"We're both so damn irresistible..."

* * *

><p><strong>It's getting hot in here...<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**My Way Or The Highway**

**I posted this chapter earlier with the last chapter but FF took it down. Someone reported it saying it exceeded the rating. So I had to post an edited version now, I'm really upset I like the way it was before.**

* * *

><p>We rode together on one last high before I dropped down on top of her. Our bodies drenched in sweat, our breaths coming in uneven gasps.<p>

Bella lay under me, smiling blissfully. Her lips were swollen from our kissing marathon. Her hair was sprawled out around her in a tangled mess, all my doing.

I placed my arms on either side of her and pecked her lips. She smiled against my lips and kissed me back softly. We pulled apart and I buried my face against her neck. Her fingers stroked my bare back softly. She yawned and stretched her arms above our heads.

I smirked against her neck, "Have I wore you out?"

She grinned cheekily. "You were good but...I've had better,"

_Say what?_

I pinched her nipple, she squirmed next to me. "We'll put that to the test again tomorrow,"

She gets up on her now shaky legs and begins to get dressed. "Tomorrow? What makes you think I want a repeat?" Her lips curl up at the corners.

I grab my trousers and pull them on; "Oh I know you do. For now I'll let you go home and get some sleep. I'll see you here tomorrow,"

She pulls up her now tousled hair in to a bun before leaning over and kissing me.

"See ya," She waves and is out the door.

I grin to myself once she's gone.

_Definitely the best I've ever had!_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**My Way Or The Highway**

* * *

><p>I woke up in the middle of the night, my phone rang loudly next to me. I picked it up and answered with a groggy, "Hello,"<p>

"Edward," A desperate voice called,

I sat up straight, "Bella?"

"Yeah, Edward I need you help, someone's in my apartment," She sounded scared, her tone was quite.

"I'll be right there, where are you?"

I shout out of bed and threw on some clothes. "I've locked myself in my closet, hurry Edward," She pleaded.

She gave me her address and I told her to stay on the line, asking her to tell me she's okay as every minute passed. I got in to my vanquish and sped of in the direction of her apartment.

I got their in record amount of time, I jumped out and raced in through the open door. Sure enough someone had broke in, her apartment was turned upside down. I called out for Bella and she came out of a room clutching a towel to her chest.

_Did she take a bath in the middle of the night?_

Tears streamed down her face and her whole body was shaking. I crossed over to her and held her in my arms. "Your okay?" I whispered in to her hair.

I held her tight to my chest and pulled out my phone. "Hi, Emmett. I need you to get down to Bella's apartment. Someone tried to break in,"

"Oh shit," He replied. "Text me the address I'll come down with Jas.

I pulled off my jacket and wrapped it around Bella's shoulder. Her tears started to dwindle down but her body heaved with dry sobs.

"I was so scared," She said in a shaky voice.

I rubbed her back as I held her, "Your safe now baby," I moved us over to her couch. "Can you tell me from the beginning what happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, leave a review?<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**My Way Or The Highway**

**Because you've all expressed your love for this story, I spoil you with daily updates...aren't I just nice? ;)**

* * *

><p>From what Bella told me, she had just got out the shower and heard noises coming from her living room. She cautiously peered through her bedroom door and saw a figure standing in her apartment wearing a ski mask.<p>

She hid in her closet and waited till I turned up. Seconds before I turned up she heard a pair of footsteps quickly run and break a window, finding their escape.

Whoever broke the window must have cut themselves. The drops of blood would bring us to the one responsible. Instead of letting the police deal with it, I decided it was better to handle it my way. Whoever it was, would just get a slap on their wrist from the feds whereas if I deal with it, then the culprits will undoubtedly get so much more than a smack on the wrist. That much I can guarantee.

Emmett and Jasper walked in, stepping over the mess on the floor. I had a quite word with them both and explained the situation, they called Rose and asked her to come help them find some deviance while I dealt with Bella.

She sat as still as a rock on the couch. She was clearly shook up from the whole ordeal. I touched her arm lightly, "Bella, your staying with me until I decide it's safe for you to come back here. Let's get your stuff and go. Yeah?" I asked softly.

She looked up and nodded, still stuck in a daze.

What left me confused was, whoever broke in didn't steal anything. Yes, her living room was turned upside down but nothing major seemed to be missing and Bella confirmed that herself.

_Whoever broke in was after something, but what?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, leave a review?<strong>


End file.
